Hyōshin Boolean
Hyōshin Boolean (表侵 ブーオリエン, Hyōshin Buurien) is a Member of Xcution. Appearance Hyōshin has snow-white hair, and red-tinted eyes. He has pale skin, due to his many hours spent behind a screen. He prefers to wear light clothing. Personality Hyōshin is somewhat reclusive, and prefers to know everything about the situation at hand before he dives into them. He's terrible at fighting, preferring to run away from fights, if at all possible. Hyōshin had a mild attitude, and is quite humble. It would be difficult to rile up Hyōshin, as he would rather avoid situations that make him uncomfortable. He knows a lot about the world, thanks to his abilities, and will go often go on a tangent. Nearly everything is public information for Hyōshin , and treats it as such; accidentally spilling secrets that are holy to some. He has a bad habit of answering rhetorical questions like, "Why is the sky blue?", and "How much wood would a wood chuck chuck if a wood chuck could chuck wood?" with a serious answer. He has always had a soft spot for magic tricks - and as a hobby, he practices his routine. Likes * Cats! History Pre-Xcution Hyōshin was born on the 24th of September, in the year of 1980, making him 32 years old. He was born into an average family, living off average wages. He was satisfied with that, not being a demanding child. His first love was a computer, an old Campaq Portable his father had bought for work. He didn't use it much though, so Hyōshin spent a lot of time on it - not playing games as normal children would, but learning to understand the fundamentals of computer organisation. He learned to program in BASIC by the time be was ten years old. Hyōshin owns a kitten he loves very much - a small cat as white as his own hair. Her name is Mikasa, from his favorite TV show. Hyōshin learned about his manipulation powers when he was eighteen years old, by accident, when he nearly dropped his Walkman on the hard concrete - which he saved by making the air cushion the fall, as he discovered later. Since then, he has always practiced his manipulation of objects around him in secret nearly daily - starting with simply levitating his coffee mug shakily and fueling battery-powered devices with his electricity. On his 21th birthday, he found that he had complete control over most objects around him - and abused his skills for party tricks. Aside from that though, he found no real need to use them, opting to use it to make his life easier. He discovered his Fullbring two years ago the day his parents died, on the day of his thirtieth birthday. He tried to find out what made him the way he was - and so, came by the name of Xcution. Xcution That same day, a popup appeared on Hyōshin's screen, unlike any he had ever seen before. It was especially strange - he hadn't gotten a popup for a long time, having written a plugin that blocked all of them with amazing precision. He printed the card in a more physical form with his Fullbring's ability - Assembly Language, and went to the address located under the card. Powers and Abilities エイヨー　テックノロジー (Eiyou tekkunolojii, Ayo Technology) Eiyou tekkunolojii is a Bluetooth keyboard that also features a USB connection. クレリー (kurerii, Query) Query is an ability that allows Hyōshin to gather information on nearly anything by writing a query. This query is limited in numerous ways, so not everything is accessible. # He cannot see into the future. # He cannot read people's minds. # More will probably follow as I think them up. アセンブリ言語 (asenburi gengo, Assembly Language) Assembly Language is an ability that allows Hyōshin to create any object he downloaded with Query or an object shown to him once before. The larger and more complex the object is, the more reiatsu is used in the creation process. アップロード (appuroudo, Upload) Upload is activated by touch. Hyōshin has the ability to upload a program, or string of information, to someone's mind. In order to do this, he must be touching their body in some fashion so that he can use his reiatsu to push the information into their head. The information could be anything from a simple thought to going so far as to showing them the events of the past three to four days. The more information that is being sent, the more reiatsu is used. Manipulations Statistics Trivia * Hyōshin's official score on a typing test is 160 WPM, though he can reach much higher if he uses his abilities. Quotes * "How many programmers does it take to unscrew a lightbulb? I don't know, that's a hardware problem." Category:Fullbringer Category:Xcution